


Buffy/Mal Drabble

by Garnigal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnigal/pseuds/Garnigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by blue_icy_rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy/Mal Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_icy_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blue_icy_rose).



She'd seen the world end. She'd seen worlds begin. She'd lived too long, but she wasn't ready to stop. She was waiting for something… indefinable.

He'd seen friends fall. He'd seen babies begin. He wasn't old, but he felt he'd lived centuries. He was hoping for something… inexpressible.

They found each other in a crowded street. She thought she'd found an enemy half-forgotten. He hoped he'd found a distraction from jealousy. But passion flared, excitement grew and they whispered and writhed in a darkened room.

Now his hand found her unerringly. Now her eyes sought his instinctively. Now they… loved.


End file.
